


Smutember 2019 Choked Up

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Erections, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Tom sucks Marco’s dick.





	Smutember 2019 Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember

Tom’s lips were warm. Marco always knew that. He felt it before when they kissed. But it felt different on his most private of parts. They were gentle kisses. The two of them were in Marco’s bed room, completely nude. They’ve both seen stuff in locker rooms but this was the first time they ever been naked with another man in a sexual way.

Marco sat on the edge of his bed, Tom knelt in front of him, taking in his manhood. It was bigger than his Tom realized as he continued kissing it. His demon tongue began to swirl the tip. Little by little, Marco entered Tom’s mouth. 

A gasp escaped Marco’s lips. Holy shit, this felt amazing. He really hoped that Tom’s pointy teeth didn’t cut him. But he was focused on the warm of Tom’s mouth to care too much. He grabbed the demon’s horns and began to force himself down Tom’s throat. 

It felt so good. With each thrust, Marco fit more of his cock into his mouth. Tears ran down his face. Tom’s lips soon met the base of Marco’s shaft. As he began to fire his seed into Tom’s mouth, Marco cried out his lovers name. Cum dribbled out the corners as Marco came. Marco didn’t pull out, unloading himself all in Tom. 

The demon prince drank Marco’s seed as he poured down his throat. Marco let go of Tom, the prince licked the cum of his face and wiped his tears away. 

“You okay Tom?” 

“Yeah, just a little choked up.” Both of their eyes darted to Tom’s own erection. Tom flashed Marco his toothy smirk. “Would you like to be?”


End file.
